Voron
Voron was a Ta-Matoran who later became a Toa of Fire. History Early History Voron began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Ta-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Ora Nui, along with a small population of other Matoran of various types Early on in the history of the Matoran Universe, Voron left his village due to his negativity and unwillingness to work in the village. He became a wanderer, though he never strayed far from Ora Nu. During his wanderings, he befriended two other Matoran, and they all began traveling together. Voron and his companions eventually stumbled on a strange structure carved with lines and intricate letters, that resembled a domed building surrounded by pillars. Upon stepping into the center of the room, a pit under their feet opened up, sending them from a tunnel, knocking them unconscious. Voron later awoke, alone, and soon realized he had been turned into a Toa. He was in the middle of a large, grassy plain, and his friends were nowhere to be seen. He eventually ound his way out, after some searching, and resumed his wandering tendencies. He never discovered what became of his two Matoran friends, although he presumes they are still alive At one point in his life, Voron traveled to a growing Matoran village on the Southern Continent, where he became the guardian of, along with a Toa of Plasma named Jekax, and a Toa of Water named Cyrax. Jekax was reluctant to accept his help initially, but with the help of Cyrax, eventually accepted, having realized the need for more guardians of the village. The three Toa defended the village for a good amount of time, defending it from attackers, Rahi, and various other threats. They learn to work together well, although Jekax's vain nature often annoyed the other Toa. At one point, Jekax began acting extremely self-important, which caused the relationship between him and his fellow toa to become extremely strained. The tension reached its climax when another settlement across a large chasm requested their help. Jekax underestimated the threat, and believing he could fend off the threat himself, demanded that he go alone. Voron and Cyrax, irritated to their limit, allowed him to go, despite knowing that alone, Jekax would not fare well. When he did not return, they began to regret their decision, and began to grieve for him, forgetting their annoyance. They eventually erected a statue of him in the village, honoring him. Humbled, Voron and Cyrax continue to guard their village uneventfully for several thousand years, as it continued to prosper and grow. Other Versions Core Universe In the Core Universe, Voron was never turned into a Toa and thus remained a Matoran living on Ora Nui. He wandered the island with two other Matoran, usually in mountainous regions, despite their reknowned danger. At one point he was captured by a powerful titan creature called Ignis. He was later freed by two Toa, who had been imprisoned with him. Toa Empire Alternate universe In the Toa Empire Universe, Voron indifferently became one of the empires members and frequently patrolled the wilderness of the Southern Continent, searching for rebel groups that might be hiding in the mountains or jungles of the region or Foraging for supplies. He rarely encountered anything out of the ordinary, which only magnified his bored and pessimistic nature. At one point while doing this, he was attacked by two Matoran and a Skakdi, who attacked him, stole his armor and weapons, and left him for dead, severely weakened. Voron quickly succumbed to his injuries. His remains were discovered only after the Empire collapsed Abilities and Traits Voron is typically very negative, being constantly pessimistic and cynical. He often acts bored of everything around him. When in mortal peril, he loses this act, but he is often dispassionate about most things. He also has a passion for and is extremely skilled at swordplay, and always has been, even as a Matoran As a Toa of Fire, Voron had near-perfect command over heat and flame. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb open fire and/or heat. Examples of this include creating fireballs, generating a rain of fire, absorbing the heat in an area, and putting out fires. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Voron had innate Fire powers, which manifested as a resistance to heat. As a Toa, He gained complete control over the element of Fire. It is unknown what mask Voron wore, due to it's strange and uncommon shape. He has yet to discover it himself. Vitdura carries a long, dark broadsword, and a small shield, both of which were transformed with him when he became a Toa. Forms Category:Ta-MatoranCategory:Toa of FireCategory:Fire Category:Toa Category:Matoran